It's been a long day
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Inspired by the song see you again from Furious 7. Nagisa sadly remembers the times he spent with his second family Class-E. But will he hold it together or not now with a prequel chapter
1. Chapter 1

It was a long time ago since he felt like getting up happy, but Nagisa Shiota was like he was a year ago. Putting on his high school uniform he looked over to a picture with the friends he had gained in Class-E, friends that scattered after middle school, several heading to the various high school in the areas, but he went to one on his own. He smiled sadly in fondness. He missed the days when he was in Class E. Some days he wished he was back there  
_**It's been a long day without you my friend  
**__**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**__**We've come a long way from where we began  
**__**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**__**When I see you again.**_

Nagisa looked over the photo one last time remembering the good he once had before, soon he was walking out the front door seeing his old friends Sugino and Karma before him, He smiled and waved to them as cars past. Once the cars stopped coming his friends were gone, he slowly put his hand down and grabbed the bag strap tightly and walked off picturing his friends with him, they were talking and joking about girls, sports, movies and school.  
_**"**__So Nagisa, how did you get on with Bitch-sensei's homework?" Sugino asked  
__"Come on man, it was dead easy, especially for Nagisa, dude really _enjoys_ it" Karma chuckled.  
_"Come on guys it wasn't that difficult, all you had to do was translated an episode of that show Bitch-sensei makes us watch. Or at least we did" Nagisa said to himself. Above him the clouds grew darker. Looking up into the sky the feeling of loneliness grew inside the boy.  
_**Damn who knew all the planes we flew  
**__**Good things we've been through  
**__**That I'll be standing right here  
**__**Talking to you about another path **_

Nagisa kept walking when he heard yet another voice, this time it was the womanizing skirt chaser Maehara. A smile always on his face as he walked up to the young boy haired boy  
"_So Nagisa, seeing any cuties?" Maehara asked  
__"Hiroto leave Nagisa alone, you know he isn't the kind of guy to kiss and tell" Isogai said approaching them  
__"Nagi's got himself a girl huh?" Karma said as he joined the group  
__"Yeah, but he's not telling" Maehara said  
__"I keep telling you, the guy's a major secret keeper" Isogai laughed  
_"Come on guys just leave me alone alright, otherwise I'll fight back" Nagisa said. Once again he felt alone. He just looked down and shook his head, before continuing on  
_**I Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
**__**But something told me that it wouldn't last  
**__**Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture  
**__**Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place**_

Nagisa stopped outside a sweet shop from across that street which was a popular meeting place for him and his friends. But now a days he sometimes visits alone when he feels up to it, but right now he can picture Kaede, Kanzaki and Okuda walking out laughing while enjoying the sweets they brought. Kaede looking over at Nagisa winking before waving to him  
"Alright I'm coming" he said. It was days like these that he felt like he never had a second family to lean on in time of hardships. Soon thunder was heard rumbling across the sky as Nagisa got on the bus.  
_**How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
**__**Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
**__**And now you gonna be with me for the last ride.**_

Nagisa waited at the bus stop while thunder picturing all the times he's friends were standing there waiting at the end of the day. One fond memory he had was when Rio had fallen asleep in class and no one was able to wake her up. So the class dobbed in Sugaya to carry her home. Karma and Sugino were snickering about so Okuda and Kanzaki made them carry them as well so Sugaya didn't feel left out, Soon nearly every guy from E-Class had a girl on their back, most of them smiling about it while the girls just relaxed. But soon it faded away. Nagisa sighed before sitting down on a bench and simply put his head in his hands.  
_**It's been a long day without you my friend  
**__**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**__**We've come a long way from where we began  
**__**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**__**when I see you again**_

Once Nagisa got on the bus he saw a couple on board making him flash back to the times he was with Kaede his secret girlfriend, they would hold hands while joking and laughing, sometimes Kaede would lay her head on Nagisa's shoulder and just smile. It was some of the best times he had just sitting there enjoying her company and love; whether laughing at something the other said or just enjoying her presence in silence. Soon he was brought back to reality by the bus stopping and the couple leaving. Once they had gone he looked outside the window and moped.  
_**First you both go out your way  
**__**And the vibe is feeling strong and what's  
**__**Smile turn to a friendship, a friendship  
**__**Turn into a bond and that bond will never  
**__**Be broken and the love will never get lost**_

He looked outside as the bus passes the area where would just laugh and smile. But one memory came to his mind. He was walking to school when several high school students jumped him. All he could feel was the impacts of kicks and punches. Suddenly he heard one of his attackers grunt before he was hoisted up. Several of the guys from Class E had rushed to his rescue, and supporting him was his best friend Karma  
"_Hey, Nagisa you okay bro?" Isogai said as he took a fighting stan ce, Kimura and Sugino behind  
__"Who cares all I know is that bastards decided to hurt my friend, so they say Payback is one heck of a bitch!" Karma said as teh others started to fight back  
_"Thanks guys" Nagisa said.  
_**And when brotherhood come first then the line  
**__**Will never be crossed established it on our own  
**__**When that line had to be drawn and that line is what  
**__**We reach so remember me when I'm gone.**_

Once he got off the bus he just walked away from the stop on autopilot, not caring where he was going. In front of him was a younger Nagisa when he was first placed in Class-E walking alone, soon Kaede and Sugino walked beside him. Next came Isogai, Suguya, Chiba and Maehara all of them were laughing and joking around. Then crossing the next street Okuda, Kanzaki, Okano and Kataoka joined in. Karma waltzed up to Nagisa and ruffled his blue hair. Soon the real Nagisa stopped as he saw his old self walking away with the group of friends.  
_**How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
**__**Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
**__**And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

Nagisa was at two different roads, he usually went straight ahead to get to his school, but for some reason he took the path on the right, taking him off to a place he had been to in a while, up the side of a familiar mountain and through a forest to see a field with a small and ratty building. This was the Classroom for E-Class, his group being the last group of E-Class. The rain started to come down as Nagisa saw his old teachers standing out the front smiling. Karasuma and Irina arms crossed and stern before easing into laxer positions. Koro-sensei with that bright smile on his face always made the place inviting, and it gave him the ability of hope and how not to see himself as a loser. He sat down on the steps and just unleashed the tears he was holding back  
"I miss you guys"  
_**So let the light guide your way hold every memory  
**__**As you go and every road you take will always lead you home**_

Soon Nagisa couldn't feel the rain on his shoulders. Looking up he saw a pair of familiar and comforting golden eyes. He realised they were the eyes of Kaede and she was holding an umbrella over his head. Behind her was Karma, Okuda, Sugino and Maehara; walking across the field the two guys helped him up as he saw the others gathered there with sad smiles on their faces and umbrellas in their hand.  
"Hey" Kaede whispered  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Nagisa asked  
"Simple, we thought you needed to see us again" Okuda said.  
"You didn't seem the same after what happened so we kept an eye on you in secret waiting for you to head back up here" Karma said  
"Thanks, guys" Nagisa said pulling Karma and Kaede into a hug while crying on their shoulders. Soon the group join in the hug crying as they had reunited. Nagisa looked up and saw Koro-sensei standing smiling  
"_never give up on life Nagisa, for it is most precious when you have friends to share it with" Koro-sensei said fading away "I'm proud of you"  
_"Thanks Koro-sensei" Nagisa said. While they were standing in the rain Irina and Karasuma approached them before they looked up, several of teh girls went over to Irina and hug her; the guys just shook Karasuma hands. Leaving Nagisa alone, but soon Kaede came back for him.  
"So how have things been?" she asked hugging him in a loving manner.  
_**It's been a long day without you my friend  
**__**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**__**We've come a long way from where we began  
**__**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**__**When I see you again**_

"Its been a long time, so there's quite a lot to tell you, but for now I just want to enjoy this moment with my friends, with my second family"


	2. Prequel

_**Dedicated to those who have lost friends and the friends they've lost**_.

* * *

Nagisa opened the door to the classroom he was stationed in and looked around from the desk he was given. The classroom was barren and lifeless, the plagues on the back missing, the sounds of his classmates talking was nonexistent. One important figure was now gone. But if he could Nagisa could close his eyes and pictured his favourite teacher and the best one he ever had standing out the front ready to start the class with a big smile on his face.  
_**It's been a long day without you my friend,  
**__**and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
**__**We've come a long way from where we began.  
**__**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**_

Korosensei, the one man that truly believed in Nagisa and the others was now gone. And with them went everything that Class-E became, they were now back to what they were before they met Koro-Sensei: a bunch of depressed pessimists with no hope of a future. He himself had felt hopelessness creep back into his mind a day after the departure of the teacher he loved. He's friends were scattered and no longer talked to each other.  
_"So this it huh, the octopus is gone and we're back to where we were when we first came to this classroom huh?" Karma asked  
_"Yeah I guess so, and then we're not staying here long. I'm just wondering when they'll screw us over"  
_"Do you really think like that Nagisa?" Ritsu asked  
_"Yeah I do Ritsu, I truly do" Nagisa said "And I guess that Koro-sensei was the reason we held on as long as we did"  
_**Why do you have to leave so soon?  
**__**Why do you have to go?  
**__**Why do you have to leave me when I needed you the most?  
**__**Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feeling much worse.**_

The students held a funeral for their teacher on the side of the mountain in the forest near their classroom. It was a dreary day; Karasuma didn't come because he was organising the reward to be divided amongst the class. Bitch-sense had supervised the whole thing. Kaede just held Nagisa's hand, tears falling silently from her eyes. Hinano was being comforted by Taiga lightly rubbing her back as she cried harder. Megu placed a small white flower onto the grave they had for Koro-sensei, once she did she quickly ran into Isogai's arm and cried. Karma for once didn't have a smile on his face as he placed a flower on the grave with Manami.  
_"Thank you sensei" she said as her eyes glistered behind her glasses.  
__"Sorry teach, and thanks you were the best" Karma said stepping away with Manami  
_Yukiko and Sugino placed their flowers on their teachers bowing in thanks before joining the rest of the crying class. Kurahashi and Toka placed a small flower crown on the grave before returning to the main group"Goodbye Koro-sensei" Nagisa said  
_**Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feeling much worse.  
**__**I know you're in a better place and it's always gonna hurt.  
**__**Carry on, give me all the strength I need.  
**__**To carry on.**_

Nagisa sat down at his desk and looked back behind to where his AI friend Ritsu was, the day after the funeral they came in and saw her gone. Most of the group was even more disheartened  
"_Looks like one more of us is gone" Karma said  
__"How long until Karasuma and Bitch-sen, no Irina are gone?" Megu asked tucking her knee under her chin  
__"Who knows, but then again things change" Isogai said  
__"What do you think Nagisa?" Megu asked.  
_"It's starting to feel less cheerful with every day" Nagisa said sitting on his desk.  
_**It's been a long day without you my friend,  
**__**and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
**__**We've come a long way from where we began.  
**__**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**_

Nagisa walked to the back of the classroom where a huge chunk of vacant space was. This was where his friend Ritsu was.  
_"So I see another one of us is gone" Sugino said pulling on his jacket  
__"So what do you think will happen to her?" Kanzaki asked holding Sugino's hands.  
__"I don't know and I don't think I want to know" Sugino said "Right man?"  
_"Yeah, I guess so" Nagisa said  
_**How do I breathe without ya?  
**__**Feeling so cold.  
**__**I'll be waiting right here for ya till the day you're home.  
**__**Carry on, give me all the strength I need.**_

The next to go was Bitch-sensei. She was hired to do another job even though she promised she would tay on until they graduated.  
_"I'm sorry kids, but I have to go"  
__"Please Miss Jelovic don't!" Toka said upset. Irina just hugged her and looked around to see the sad eyes of Class 3E  
__"We lost Koro-sensei, Karasuma sensei, Ritsu and now you!" Karma said.  
__"Please Miss Jelovic, couldn't you delay the mission?" Kaede asked  
__"I'm afraid not, its urgent" Irina said looking around as the class huddled in groups. "Sayonara" _and with those words she left.  
"Another class member gone" Nagisa said  
_**To carry on.  
**__**So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go.  
**__**And every road you take will always lead you home.**_

Nagisa finally went to doorway of Class 3-E and turning around he pictured the teachers, his fellow students and Ritsu all there. Smiling sadly Nagisa bowed, which those he was picturing did as well. Nagisa placed his hand on the door and slid it shut. Once he did he walked out of the class building that he called his classroom  
"Class dismissed" he smiled at the building, seeing that he was done here Nagisa walked off to the site where his teacher finally was at peace. Crouching down he placed a flower on the faded grave.  
"Goodbye Koro-sensei" Nagisa said.  
"Goodbye Nagisa" a voice whispered back.  
_**It's been a long day without you my friend,  
**__**and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
**__**We've come a long way from where we began**_

Once he was done with his business at the old classroom Nagisa made his way home. Unaware that tears were falling down his face. His mind flashed to the pudding assassination, the game of cops and robbers, the pool incident, the swimming lesson and the island trip. No matter how bad things were their teacher was always with them, but now he was gone. Once Nagisa sat down on the train he was catching home he placed his head into his hands and sighed. He wondered when he would see the others again, since they were all going to different high school.  
"At least we're still alive" Nagisa said "and one day I'll tell you the rest of my story...Koro-sensei."  
_**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.  
**__**When I see you again, see you again.  
**__**When I see you again**_

* * *

**So this is the prequel to the previous chapter and its about after Koro-sensei's death. Now you would have seen the dedication on top of this page. Well you see I had this planned out awhile ago and everything using a piano demo of See You Again by Charlie Purth, the non-rap version which is a bit sadder; anyway the other day I learnt a friend I was once close to died and so at first I was just going to dedicate this to him when I decided everyone may have lost friends so I decided to make it what it is now. Am I saddened, yes a lot of people are, but I know we'll meet again, and so will everyone else =D**

**Don't worry my next Assassination Classroom works will be fun and light hearted. So until then I'll catch you on the flipside of life**


End file.
